starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Zabrak
Os Zabraks, também conhecidos como Iridonianos (quando se referindo aos nascidos em Iridônia), eram uma espécie humanóide nativa de Iridônia, um planeta localizado na Orla Média, é conhecido por seu terreno inóspito e sua feroz vida predatória. Eles eram uma raça conhecida por ter uma forte determinação, uma necessidade tão dominante para a independência. Biologia e aparência thumb|left| Forma dos rostos dos Zabraks (Masculino e Feminino) Os Zabraks lembram os Humanos até um certo ponto, mas possuem um número significativo de características aparte do que da própria base humana. O que mais lhes marcam são os chifres vestiginais no alto de sua cabeça que coroam seus líderes onde são presentes tanto nos machos como nas fêmeas. Esses chifres crescem durante a puberdade em padrões variados e também marcam o tempo de seu rito de passagem. Os chifres também são uma característica que serve para a subdivisão dos Zabraks, tendo o seu número de características físicas que diferem-se de subespécie para subespécie. Eles também podem ter diferentes tons de pele (que incluía o pêssego branco, branco puro, amarelo, vermelho, bege, marrom e preto), padrões de chifres, crescimento do cabelo (embora pode-se notar que a maioria dos Zabraks, ao contrário dos humanos, não podia crescer cílios ou pelos faciais, há exceções como no caso de Maris Brood e Bao-Dur que possuíam sobrancelhas), cor dos olhos (que possuíam pigmentação que certos humanos não tem como roxo, amarelo, vermelho e laranja). Outra característica notória são suas tatuagens faciais, que foram construídas com linhas finas recebidas durante seu rito de passagem. Estas podiam simbolizar muitas coisas, incluindo mas não limitado à linhagem da família, local de nascimento, ou até mesmo um projeto que reflete sua própria personalidade. Internamente os Zabraks possuem dois corações, e têm bastante resistência à dor física. Tambem eram capazes de se reproduzir com os humanos, um híbrido subespécie evoluía em Dathomir chamados de Dathomirianos, eram formados a partir do acasalamento de Zabraks Nightbrother e de Nightsister humanos. Personalidade frame|Uma Zabrak demonstrando a sua personalidade forte. Os Zabraks foram muitas vezes considerados como sinceros, uma visão não muito errada. Essa determinação sincera veio do fato que eles eram uma raça com forte senso de autoconfiança, a certeza de que eles eram capazes de realizar qualquer tarefa que se propôs fazer. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que um Zabrak tenha senso de superioridade e arrogância para com os outros, embora houvesse competições ocasionais entre as colônias. Isso não era visto como algo negativo, pois para eles as várias experiências de diferentes colônias só serviram para acrescentar valores ao valor total da corrida para a Galáxia. Os Zabraks eram fortes, orgulhosos e confiantes. Eles acreditavam que nada era realmente impossível. Alguns Zabraks comportavam-se com um ar de superioridade, frequentemente discutindo as conquistas do seu povo com um orgulho que poderia beirar a arrogância. Como guerreiros ou aventureiros, os Zabraks tendiam a serem intensos, dedicados e extremamente focados. Zabraks de Iridônia eram considerados mais admiradores de batalhas do que os Zabraks dos outros mundos colônias, provavelmente devido ao terreno acidentado do seu planeta natal. Como tal, eles desenvolveram um estilo físico de artes marciais, que era um requisito necessário para um jovem Zabrak. Não era incomum para os Zabraks de Iridônia serem os melhores lutadores desarmados e armeiros da galáxia. Os Zabraks dos mundos colôniais também compartilharam esse caminho pela excelência, mas encorajavam seus filhos a expressarem-se de outra maneira. Não sendo surpresa que os Zabraks eram bem-sucedidos em vários campos. Os nomes dos Zabraks eram derivados de animais nativos de Iridônia. História thumb|[[Legends:Savage Oppress|Savage Oppress foi um guerreiro Zabrak que lutou duante as Guerras Clônicas.]] De acordo com a Ashaa, a máquina mãe, os Zabraks eram uma de suas "crianças", foi uma forma de vida sintética criada sob a ordem do Império Infinito, com base no experimento de Akata, esperava-se discernimento por sua perda da conexão com a Força. Isso colocaria a origem da espécie em algum momento entre 30.000 ABY e 25.200 ABY. Como uma das primeiras espécies a serem encontradas na Galáxia, os Zabraks desempenharam papeis importantes nos assuntos galáticos. Tal como os primeiros Humanos os Zabraks estabeleceram muitas colônias fora de seu planeta de origem, como no planeta Iridia. A espécie Elomin foi acreditada por alguns arqueólogos serem descendentes de colonos Zabrak que se estabeleceram em Elom num passado distante. Até o momento em que foram descobertos pela República, tiveram um total de oito colônias em cinco sistemas. Há muito tempo os Sith tinham feito um contrato com o conselho superior de Iridônia, a fim de contratar os serviços de seus mercenários mais talentosos. Essa influência se manteve com o povo Zabrak muitos anos após os Sith serem eliminados na Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, embora permaneçam mais estreitamente associados com o Zabrak de Iridônia que aos Zabrak de outros mundos colôniais. Eeth Koth e Agen Kolar foram dois Zabrak que serviu no Conselho Jedi no período da queda da República Galáctica. Koth foi uma adição notável para a Ordem Jedi em que ele nasceu em Nar Shaddaa em vez de Iridonia ou um dos mundos colôniais Zabrak. As disciplinas físicas e mentais de sua herança Zabrak natural, juntamente com o seu potencial, lhe permitiu ser uma exceção à regra de que um Jedi necessária deveria inicia seu treinamento na infância. Kolar foi morto durante as Guerras Clônicas ao fazer uma tentativa de prender o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, revelou recentemente ter sido Darth Sidious. Após a formação do Império Galáctico, a natural força de vontade natureza do povo Zabrak lhes permitiu resistir à ocupação Imperial. Este espírito desafiador continuou em face de várias ações do Império para tomar o controle eles, incluindo guarnições de todos os seus mundos, destruindo sua base industrial, e aumento de impostos que os levou quase à pobreza. Muitos homens e mulheres Zabrak aderiram à Rebelião para lutar contra o Império. Após a derrota do Império na Batalha de Endor, os Zabrak, unidos como um só, entraram para a rescente Nova República, determinados a nunca mais serem colocados sob a opressão que tinham sofrido durante o Império. Zabraks Notáveis *Raul Montano - lutou nas Guerras Mandalorianas e depois seguiu a Jedi Exilada. *Agen Kolar - Mestre Jedi que serviu no Conselho Jedi durante as Guerras Clônicas. *Eeth Koth - Mestre Jedi que serviu no Conselho Jedi antes das Guerras Clônicas. *Darth Maul - Um Lorde Negro dos Sith até a Batalha de Naboo. *Kadrian Sey - Jedi Negra seguidora de Dookan. *Kass Tod - Padawan Jedi morto na Batalha de Jabiim durante as Guerras Clônicas. *Wolf Sazen - Mestre Jedi. Nos Bastidores O termo "Iridoniano" é por vezes utilizado para se referir a Zabraks, e às vezes a um povo sanguinário também chamados Iridoniano. Se Iridonianos são apenas outra designação da espécie Zabrak, uma sociedade separada e cultura dentro da espécie (semelhante ao guerreiro Morgukai dentro da sociedade Nikto), ou simplesmente a uma outra espécie, também nativa da Iridônia, permanece incerto. Zabraks estão definidos para ser caracterizado como uma espécie jogável para os jogadores que escolhem o Cavaleiro Jedi, Jedi Consular, Inquisidor Sith, Caçador de Recompensa, Guerreiro Sith, agente imperial e classes Trooper em Star Wars: The Old Republic. Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 32: Reivindicação, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * * *''The Monster'' *''Nameless'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Parte 1'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' Fontes *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Espécies sencientes (Z) Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Espécies exploradoras